ADIOS
by clariee
Summary: Siempre estarás en mi mente, en mis recuerdos, en mi corazón, siempre serás tu el amor de mi vida...Adios para siempre...amor mio


_**Hola chicos! Bueno espero les guste este fic el otro lo terminare después voy un poquito lento, ADVERTENCIA: no creo darle un final feliz, aún no es seguro a lo mejor me arrepiento y le doy un happy end, pero por ahora la historia tiene un final... no muy feliz.**_

_**También hay Sorato, Michi y Kenyako.**_

_**Bueno digimon no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Espero lo disfruten hehehehe ciao.**_

**1.-LLEGADA.**

Los nervios asaltaban mi corazón cuando observe a lo lejos el aeropuerto de Japón, habían pasado seis años desde que mi madre decidió volver a francia y rehacer nuestra vida ahí, fue el momento más triste y dificil de mi vida deje muchas cosas atrás mi casa, mis amigos, a mi PADRE, y ..._a ella. _

La voz del piloto me saco de mis pensamientos, me puse de pie y baje del avión, mamá me detuvo por el hombro.

-Takeru, un poco más despacio tenemos que buscar las maletas-

-Porque tanta prisa Takeru? Quieres ver a alguien- mi madre y mi hermano hecharon a reir con una mirada complice, como si supieran algo que yo ignoraba.

-si, lo siento mamá- tenía muchas ganas de ver a mi padre y a mis amigos de nuevo. Patamon se removió en mis brazos pero no se despertó.

-Tomalo un momento mamá, vamos por las maletas.-

Mi madre estiro los brazos acunando a patamon.

Encontramos rápidamente las maletas. Saliendo del aeropuerto estaba mi padre.

En cuanto nos vió una gran sonrisa recorrió su rostro, sus ojos se iluminaron al vernos.

-Papá!- Yamato también lucía muy feliz de reencontrarse con nuestro padre, yo también me sentía demasiado feliz.

-ya han pasado seis años- dijo mirando a mamá.

-Así es- mamá siempre usaba un tono formal al hablar con papá.

- Takeru vaya has crecido mucho, ya eres más alto que yo y veo que ya alcanzaste a Yamato- mi padre me tomo de los hombros y me abrazó

-Te extrañe papá- no quería sonar cursi pero lo dije sin pensar, esto me costaría caro más tarde con Yamato.

-Yamato, como estuvieron estos tres años hijo?-

-La universidad en Francia es fantástica y tengo noticias papá, al terminar aeronaútica me ofrecieron capacitación en EEUU, voy a ser astronauta papá, solo tengo que terminar el ultimo año- Yamato le dedicó a papá una media sonrisa.

-Vaya hijo, muchas felicidades!, estoy muy orgulloso, de ambos- su mirada se paseo de Yamato a mi-entonces supongo no te quedarás mucho tiempo?-

-Yamato y yo solo nos quedaramos un mes, en lo que Takeru se acostumbra a su nueva escuela y volveremos a Francia para que Yamato termine la universidad-

-Claro, yo puedo hacerme cargo de Takeru- me volteo a ver.

Mamá se quedo mirandome y regreso su mirada a papá.

-Estamos un poco cansados por el viaje- siempre ese tono formal- debemos de ir al hotel.

-Hotel? No, ustedes pueden quedarse en mi casa Natsuko, van a poder estar tranquilos, yo trabajo todo el día- su mirada reflejaba tristeza.

-Papá...

-Gracias Hiroaki, pero yo me sentiría más tranquila en el hotel-

-Porfavor mamá, no puedes pagar hotel todo un mes, la oferta de papá es muy razonable- me emocionaba la idea de volver a vivir juntos.

-Takeru... Esta bien Hiroaki, tomaremos tu ofrecimiento, gracias- papá sonrió y tomó la maleta de mamá, que traía Yamato, mi hermano tomó su maleta y acomodo en el otro brazo a tsunomon.

Llegamos a casa y nos pusimos a desempacar, mamá tendría una habitación lejos de papá; el ya no vivía en el mismo departamento, ahora tenía una casa propia, era preciosa con la tipica arquitectura japonesa, puertas corredizas y bonsais, un jardin adornado con una gran fuente. Papá había progresado mucho.

No encontraba mi chamarra nueva, me la había comprado una semana antes de partir así que aún no la había ocupado. Fui al cuarto de mi hermano, estaba cambiandose de camiseta y traía otros jeans, mientras se perfumaba.

-Vas a salir hermano?-.

-Eh...sí llame a Tai nos veremos en el parque de Odaiba, quieres venir, parece que van a estar todos- su sonrisa burlona volvió aparecer en su rostro.

-Em... Si, deja me arreglo, por cierto has visto mi chamarra nueva?-

Yamato lanzó mi chamarra, me dió justo en el rostro tenía muchos adornos metálicos por lo que solte una exclamación, y mi hermano rompió en carcajadas.

Me arregle y perfume rápidamente, mi corazón latia desbocado en mi pecho, no podía controlarme.

Salimos de casa, dejamos que nuestros padres comieran solos, tienen mucho que hablar.

Al llegar al parque Odaiba mi corazón parecía apunto de salirse de mi pecho; alcance a ver 10 siluetas , una de ellas estaba de pie y las demás estaban sentadas en las bancas. Era Taichi, hablaba animadamente con Sora.

Yamato se movió giró su cabeza fijando la vista en nosotros.

-Yamato, Takeru! Cuanto tiempo- gritaba mientras agitaba su mano, jamás va a cambiar.

Sora no volteo al oir a Taichi, se limitó a apretar sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Todos los demás voltearon a vernos.

-Takeru!-Miyako se acerco a mi, se paró de puntillas e intento rodear mi cuello con sus brazos sin exito, solte una risita, me encogi un poco y la abrace, algo que no habría hecho antes de ir a Francia pero me había acostumbrado a que en el extrajero es común abrazar a tus amigas.

-Que gusto verte Miyako- susurre en su oído.

-Lo mismo digo Takeru, has cambiado mucho-dijo mientras nos separabamos, su cara estaba completamente roja, también había notado mi falta de reparo.

Yamato solto una carcajada, y dirigió su mirada a Sora.

-Miyako, en Francia no hay ese tipo de reparos, no como en Japón, la verdad te acostumbras a eso- se acercó a Sora- no me has mirado siquiera desde que llegue- Sora abrió sus ojos de par en par, sorprendida de que lo dijera enfrente de todos, no pudo responder.

-Hermano, no la presiones aqui es diferente- le espete, es cierto que ya nos habíamos acostumbrado Francia, pero no olvidó las costumbres Japonesas, aunque ya no estaba deacuerdo con todas, aún las respetaba.

Sora miraba a Yamato sin poder decir algo. Yamato también la miraba fijamente.

-Te extrañe hermosa- susurró, Sora abrió más sus ojos, antes mi hermano no era tan atrevido para decir algo así enfrente de todos, entonces acercó su rostro al de Sora dandole un suave beso en los labios. Sora fijó su mirada en sus manos mientras el rubor subía por todo su rostro, Miyako también se ruborizó levemente pero Mimi rió y solto varios gritos de júbilo; comence a buscar a quien más me interesaba ver, Hikari tenía una mano sobre su boca estaba realmente sorprendida.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, le sonreí, me miró durante un rato como comprobando que era el mismo de hace seis años, admitó que si eh cambiado, pero aún soy el mismo, mi hermano y yo siempre nos dimos a conocer por ser caballerosos y respetuosos, eramos los de mayor reparo y eso ocasionaba que nuestros amigos se burlaran, habíamos perdido muy poca timidez, pero aún así, nuestra educacion japonesa seguía muy presente aunque en Japón era dificil lidiar con ese cambio por más mínimo que fuera, su mirada recorrió mi rostro y después me dedico una sonrisa, le respondi feliz.

-Cuanto tiempo se quedarán en Japón?-el superior Joe seguía igual, portaba el mismo aspecto intelectual.

-Mi hermano solo se quedará un mes tiene que volver a terminar la escuela, ya solo le falta un año, y yo terminaré el último año de educación media superior aqui, aún no decidó donde estudiar la universidad, por eso vine, para tomar una desición.

-Vaya, espero te quedes en Japón Takeru- era la primera vez que Sora hablaba, había recuperado su tono y se mostraba menos cohibida- Yamato... Entonces... Volveras dentro de un año?- un leve sonrojo tiño sus mejillas.

Mi hermano la había estado mirando fascinado con una gran sonrisa en los labios, pero al escuchar su pregunta su rostro se torno sombrío.

-Yo...Sora...Tenemos que hablar- Yamato tomó una actitud un poco fría que desconcertó a todos y sobre todo a Sora que ahora lucía preocupada. Sora se puso de pie y se acerco a mi hermano.

-Volvemos enseguida- mi hermano también se veía preocupado- Takeru podrías...

-No te preocupes hermano yo me encargo- sabía que me pediría poner a todos al tanto.

Una mano se poso en mi hombro... O eso intentaba...mi corazón se aceleró sabía a quien pertenecía esa mano, la única persona capaz de provocarme esas emociones...Hikari. Gire mi cabeza hasta encontrar sus hermosos ojos cafés.

-Como has estado...Takeru?- sus ojos no me miraban como antes, se veía feliz pero esa felicidad no la reflejaban esos maravillosos ojos, me preocupe.

-Bien Hikari, me costo acoplarme a la escuela pero hay tantas cosas en Francia que realmente me gustaron y me acostumbre y vaya ahora me resulta extraño no poder hacerlo aqui-le sonreí- Hikari... Yo... Te...

-Y como es Francia Takeru?- Daisuke intervinó en el momento justo, creo que lo hizó al propósito.

-Pues los Franceses son muy respetuosos, también viven muy apegados a sus costumbres y sus reglas, París es mi lugar favorito, tiene...- en ese momento Sora paso corriendo y mi hermano corría detrás de ella.

-Sora! Porfavor déjame hablar contigo...

-No quiero oirte y no me sigas Yamato!-

Mi hermano se quedo de pie el horror y la desesperación se marcaron en su rostro mientras sus ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza.

-Yamato, que pasó con Sora?- Mimi también lucía preocupada.

-No sé por que se molestó- su voz temblo un poco- estabamos hablando y le dije que después de terminar mis estudios iría a EEUU, me ofrecieron una plaza en la capacitación para astronauta- había olvidado decirselo a los demás- es la Naza!, tampoco es como si me fuera a quedar a vivir allá pero le dije que no sabía cuanto tiempo, que podrían ser años y comenzó a actuar...extraño y entonces llegó tu hermana- miró a Daisuke y lo fulminó con la mirada, como si el fuera el causante de sus problemas-Y dijo que cuando había regresado que le daba felicidad verme de nuevo y me... dió un insignificante beso en la mejilla y Sora enloqueció...

-Y como querías que se pusiera?-ahora Mimi estaba muy enojada.

-Le dijiste que te ibas a ir por mucho más tiempo y dejaste que otra chica te besara era claro que iba a reaccionar así- el tono de voz de Miyako era tranquila pero se tonaba la indignación que sentía.

-Pero Sora sabe que Jun no me interesa, es a Sora a quien quiero además aleje a Jun de inmediato...

-Yamato creo que Mimi y Miyako tienen razón... Sora debe sentirse muy mal...deberías ir a buscarla- al contrario que Mimi y Miyako, Hikari parecía preocupada, como si los entendiera a ambos-tu también debes sentirte terrible- sus hermosos ojos lucían tristes.

-Iré a buscarla...-

-No, deja que se tranquilice un poco; ambos necesitan relajarse y pensar con claridad-Taichi había madurado mucho- por que no caminamos un poco?

-Creo que es lo más prudente Yamato-Koushiro también estaba preocupado.

-Bien-mi hermano comenzó a caminar junto con Koushiro y Joe.

-Nunca dejes que otra chica te bese aunque sea en la mejilla Taichi... Entendido?- Mimi miraba a Taichi suplicante y desafiante.

-Jámas Mimi- los ojos de Taichi la miraban tiernamente.

-Tu tampoco Ken!, y tu tienes mucho pegue con las chicas- Miyako frunció el entrecejo.

-Miyako...- Ken la tomó de los hombros intentando tranquilizarla.

Sonreí una relación no solo significaba momentos felices si no también peleas, tristezas, desilusiones, celos, etc. Pero eso solo demostraba el apreció que existe entre ellos y cuanto se importan uno al otro.

Mire de reojo a Hikari perecía entre preocupada y divertida. Tenía que llevarla a su casa y decirle que la había hechado de menos. Respire hondo y me arme de valor.

-Bien, vamonos Hikari- Daisuke habló primero.

-Si, me dió gusto verte-Hikari sonreía- cuidense.

-Adios Takeru nos vemos más tarde- Daisuke nos dió unos golpecitos en el hombro a Ken y a mí y se fue con _ella._

-Vamos Takeru- me había quedado perplejo al ver a Hikari con Daisuke pero la voz de Ken me sacó de ese lapso-las vemos más tarde.

-Adios chicas- les sonreí con dificultad.

El resto del día estuvimos con mi hermano el cual se propuso ir con Sora temprano en la mañana, fue una tarde de chicos como dijo Daisuke cuando se nos unió más tarde. Daisuke y Hikari...esa idea seguía atormentandome. Cuando llegamos a casa mamá estaba haciendo de cenar y papá planchaba la ropa, ambos permanecían en silencio.

-Bienvenidos- mamá se veía feliz de porfin romper el silencio- Gabumon y Patamon los estan esperando arriba quieren irse, en cuanto terminen bajen a cenar.

Subimos y les ayudamos a marcharse. Mi hermano lucía deprimido, lo cual preocupó a nuestros padres por lo que tuvo que contar lo ocurrido. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que Jun no debió actuar así, pero tampoco era la culpa de mi hermano, dijeron que Sora ya estaba sensible y que debía aclararlo con Sora lo más pronto posible, a ambos les simpatiza Sora.

A la mañana siguiente mi hermano arreglo sus problemas con Sora, la cual aún estaba un poco sentida con él por el hecho de marcharse a EEUU pero lo apoyaba y quería verlo triunfar por lo que lo esperará, pasaron el resto del domingo juntos, mamá fue a visitar a sus viejas amigas mientras papá trabajaba, por lo que yo me quede estudiando en casa.

El lunes me paré muy temprano, termine de arreglar mis cosas y baje a la cocina, mi padre y mi hermano seguían dormidos, mi madre se levantó temprano a hacerme el desayuno.

-Mamá no era necesario que te pararás temprano deberías seguir durmiendo-

-Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, después de todo me iré pronto, deja que mamá te ayude un poco Takeru.-

-Gracias mamá, pero prometeme que volverás a la cama porfavor-

-Claro que si hijo, ahora desayuna.-

El desayuno estuvo delicioso. Salí temprano de mi casa, había extrañado tanto Japón que me puse feliz al caminar de nuevo a la escuela y ver aquellos árboles de flor de cerezo.

-Takeru!- varias voces gritaron mi , Daisuke y Ken agitaban la mano en mi dirección. Espere a que me alcanzaran y caminamos juntos a la escuela.

Al entrar al salón vi que las bancas eran dobles, tenía la esperanza de sentarme con Hikari, ella se sentó en la tercera fila en el segundo lugar pero...enseguida Daisuke se sentó junto a ella. Sentí un pinchazó de dolor en mi corazón. Ken se quedo mirandome y se sentó enfrente de Daisuke, en el primer lugar, y me hizó una seña para que me sentará junto a el; me sente junto a Ken y comence a ordenar mi pupitre, el roce de una pluma en mi espalda me hizó voltear, Hikari me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, yo se la devolví pero...algo me estaba inquietando antes Hikari y yo siempre estabamos juntos y ahora parece que apenas nota mi presencia y además que es lo que

está pasando entre Hikari y Daisuke?.

_**Bueno chicos esto es todo por hoy espero sus reviews y ojala que les guste.**_

_**Clariee**_


End file.
